The New Life (1)
by thatrandommind
Summary: Read on as i cast a spell and appear in the world of Kung Fu Panda. There i find myself as a cheetah in the world. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A 10 year-old girl walked through the hallways of the school she went to. Her brown hair was ruffled from all the running and sports she and her class-mates played. The young girl had brown hair, and brown eyes with a tint of green in them. What she wore was black pants and a yellow colored sleeveless shirt with words imprinted on it, the words were, 'Is it the weekened already?" Most of the kids she saw in her school had sweaters on them, and outside they wore coats. She just didn't understand how they could be cold. Outside she never beared to wear a coat and never thought she would. She only could put on a slight sweater in the winter. It was already November in Ukraine and it was cold for a lot of people. The girl's name was Maria. Maria strolled to her classroom and sat down on her chair, she placed her elbow on her desk and leaned her head on her palm. Next to her sat a boy named Connor, most of the day he would annoy her. Today he annoyed her all day. She fiddled around with her pen, never listening to the lesson. Connor began to annoy her. Usually she could stand it but not always, as soon as he was about to poke her she automatically punched him in the shoulder hard. He then left her in peace. '_How annoying can he get?_' She thought as she rolled her eyes, '_At least this is the last class and then i get out of here._' The bell rang and Maria stood up, she went over to her friends, and they started fooling around. She soon got out of class and onto the school playgrounds. Her mind was set on one thing, and that was to do a spell she learned. She got into a stance and closed her eyes. She swiftly, and slowly moved her hands through the air as her hands glowed with aqua blue. Her hair slightly floated as she disappeared in a bright glow. She found herself dreaming, and instantly new she was asleep.

Maria was transported to the world of Kung Fu Panda. She woke up in the valley of peace. She opened her eyes half way, everything looked blurry but she saw six figures towered over her, inspecting her. "W-who are you?" She asked her vision slightly getting better. The green, long figure replied, "We are the Furious Five with the Dragon Warrior now rest...You look as if you were knocked out." Maria sat up and stared at them, she was expressionless, but her mind screamed from delight. She was finally in the world she wanted to be in. She looked at herself and saw she was yellow furred with black spots topping the yellow fur. She understood right away she was cheetah. She had a sleeveless shirt which was scralet and black pants. "You are the six masters? Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Po?" She asked. All of them nodded and then they heard a then heard panicking. "Trouble." Spoke Tigress as the six of them hurried off to the sound where the action was taking place. Maria got up and dashed after them excited to see who they would fight. The masters and the cheetah made a quick turn and there saw a black scaled dragon. The dragon's eyes were piercing blue, and his claws were the size of swords. Didn't look like it would be great to fight. "I wish it was Hun Dun or Temutai, or something! But a dragon?!" Po exclaimed. "You already fought a dragon once." Monkey pointed out. "Well...uh...shoot! Nothing to say." Po cursed. "Will you two be quiet and start saving the village!?" Tigress yelled as she gestured towards the ruins, and flaming houses the dragon has set. All of them nodded and ran off to attack. Maria watched from a roof, her eyes glared at the dragon. Tigress leaped onto a house's wall and pushed off flying towards the dragon with a pose of a kick, the dragon noticed and whipped his tail at Tigress sending her to the ground. Crane and Monkey worked together, Crane flew towards the dragon and Monkey held on to avian, Monkey unclutched Crane's legs as he hit the dragon on the side of it's face while Crane hit him from the other side.

Viper glided on the ground towards the dragon. She then sprang and whipped her tail at the dragon's face. But she wasn't quick enopugh to get away, the dragon roared and grabbed her with a claw squeezing her. Viper struggled while slightly chocking. Po then leaped into action and jumped up kicking the dragon's paw releasing Viper. The dragon stood up on his two back legs roaring. Having enough, he swooped his large reptile tail across the ground hitting the six masters into a wall of a house. The civilians ran from panicking. Maria looked at the scene, "This isn't so great," she said. The dragon lurked towards the masters. The six were sitting against the wall of the house they crashed into. Their eyes watched the reptile draw closer and closer. Maria gulped and ran towards the masters and without thinking she stared at the dragon. She stood still facing the dragon, and said softly, "Я тобі нечого поганого незроблю...," (Translation: I won't do anything bad to you.) The dragon tilted his head and stretched his head to her level. Maria slowly outstretched her paw towards the dragons nose, and gently put her paw on it's nose petting it. She smiled and looked back at the masters that were in shock. "Did everybody just see that kid not getting eaten by that dragon!" Po shouted out. Maria scratched the dragon's nose saying, "Батчись я не погана," (See i'm not bad) The dragon glared at her with big blue eyes, it looked as if he understood her, and Maria knew he did. "I'm just good with animals," Maria told them as the dragon lay down watching, "Are you guys okay?" Viper inspected her friends and answered, "We're all okay. But how did you tame that thing? And where did it come from?" All of the masters kept on staring at the huge dragon. "If i'm correct the dragon was sent by somebody," She replied.

"We better report this to Master Shifu before they send more dragons to the village to burn us." Monkey suggested, but then Po mentioned, "Wait. Shouldn't we let the cheetah come with us? She knows how to tame dragons, and she might get information from the dragon." Tigress eyed Maria and asked, "Who are you?" Maria hesitated for a bit and then replied, "My name is Maria. But people call me Yun." "Maria we would be happy if you helped us understand the dragon and learn from where he came from. Maybe you are even talented with Kung Fu." Tigress added. Maria looked at her with wide eyes, "Me...? It would be an honor to be with the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five!" Maria's voice had a tint of delight in it, "Oh, and the dragon also says he would be happy to give us a fly to the Jade Palace." The six Kung Fu masters looked at each other. "Is it even safe to fly on that thing?!" Mantis howled. "It's the flight to the Jade Palace or a long walk up the stairs," Maria crossed her arms as she pat the dragon's nose making it bend down for them to hop on. The cheetah watched as Po ran and hopped on board of the dragon. The rest masters shrugged and joined Po. Maria ran towards the dragon and leaped flipping and landed on it's back. "Літи!" (Fly!) Yelled Maria as the dragon flapped it's wings lifting his claws off of the ground. The dragon hovered and Maria gulped as she tried to control the dragon's flying. The dragon flew towards the Jade Palace. All the masters and Maria looked at the scenery in awe. The dragon soared faster and then they were above the Jade Palace hovering. They saw Master Shifu run out of the Palace doors looking up and saw his masters and the cheetah on the hovering dragon. Maria led the dragon to landing, and they landed next to the Palace. They hopped off of the dragon and faced Master Shifu. Master Shifu glared at them in shock. "Po...Is this your pet!?" He yelled. All of the Five pointed to Maria and Maria rolled her eyes.

Shifu placed his hands behind his back, "I see...What happened?" The Furious Five and Po reported what happened. Shifu stared at the dragon, he then turned his attention on Maria, "So your the one who saved my students." Maria opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the Master of the Jade Palace, "Would you help us find the one who sent this dragon?" "And could she stay here and learn Kung Fu?" Po asked excited. Tigress gazed at Po with a annoyed face making Po say, "And the dragon so we wouldn't have to always walk these stairs up and down." He confesed. Master Shifu sighed, "Fine, but Maria, keep an eye on the dragon." "Yes Master Shifu." Maria replied bowing. Master Shifu was in his thought wondering how she knew his name but kept quiet, Master Shifu said as he walked into the Palace. "One of you escort Maria to her room.

* * *

Here's an explaination why there are two stories of how Maria got to the land of Kung Fu Panda. The first story was written by a friend of mine and i was helping her. She's not that good at writing, and i tried to help her but she wouldn't let me help so much. So i wrote this story and will still continue it. I will delete the story she wrote, so enjoy this story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

All of the Furious Five, and Dragon Warrior were too busy talking except for Tigress. Tigress shook her head, she was kinda embarrassed to have such friends, when they were such great Kung Fu masters. "Come on kid," She said as she walked into the hallway with Maria behind her. Maria's tail dragged after her as she trotted after Tigress. Tigress stopped next to a room, she opened the doors and there she spoke, "Here is your room." Maria smiled, "Thank you Master Tigress," She bowed. Tigress returned a small smile, "Oh, and what do you like to be called more? Maria or Yun?" she asked. "Either one is fine." Maria answered. The two of them then joined the rest. All of them ran outside to see if the dragon was still sitting where they last saw him. They saw a black blur glide through the sky. "That must be that dragon," Crane asserted. The six looked at Maria, "Can you make the dragon land?" Viper asked. "I'm not really good at commanding animals to listen to me...but i can try," Maria replied as she yelled, "Літи суди!" The dragon lowered it's head to look at her as she circled around the air. The reptile noticed her but didn't listen to the command. She glanced at the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, "Sorry guys. Doesn't look like it's going to listen. Any plans?" All of them thought and then looked at Crane. Crane backed away, "Oh no way! I'm not going to **FLY** next to that!" Crane protested as he gestured to the soaring, black creature with his long beak. "You have no choice," Tigress returned with a slight growl. Crane let his head hang as he sighed. "Fine..." The avian started to lift from the ground as he flapped his wings. Crane flew towards the scaled creature.

Maria, without thinking, crawled onto the roof of the Palace and started running. The cheetah ran faster and at the edge of the roof she sprang, her aim was for Crane and her aim was accurate. As soon she was close enough she grabbed onto Crane's legs. Crane surprised got pushed down a bit, but Maria swung off of Crane's legs and was in the air. She looked as if she was soaring, but she was not. Her paw was stretched out to catch the dragon. The tail of the dragon approached her paw, Maria's hopes were up of clutching the reptile's strong tail to not fall, but her hand missed by 5 inches. She began to fall backwards. The cheetah closed her eyes knowing that she might survive the fall or dragon, seeing the one who prevented him from hurting the masters and the masters hurting him, dove after her. The dragon caught up with her fall. Maria opened her eyes and switched to face down as the dragon glided under her. She caught her hand on one of the scales of the dragon and then firmly held on as she changed the dragon's coarse from hitting the ground, to soaring up to the sky. '_How do you control a dragon from crashing?!_' Her mind screeched. The six were on the roof of the Palace. "She really needs help this time! Get a rope!" Tigress howled as Viper made a run for the rope. Viper found a rope lying from her earlier training, grabbing it with her mouth she bolted up from column to column onto the roof. She dropped the rope into Tigress's paw. Tigress viewed as Monkey and Po locked their hands together, their palms were facing to the sky. Tigress ran towards them, she leaped with one foot on their palms. The two male animals boosted her up into the air. "Maria! Catch!" Tigress shouted as she lassoed the rope towards Maria. Maria saw the rope fly by. She then clutched it with her paw in it's flight. Tigress landed safely on the roof back to her friends.

Maria turned her attention forward and saw the dragon was flying towards the village. "Oh darn...," She mouthed as she panicked. Throwing the other edge of the rope, not throwing far the rope it flung back at her hitting her face. "Come on Maria." She urged herself. Crawling on her fours, she crawled against the howling wind until she was on the neck. She flung the rope again. The rope connected with the dragon's mouth making it as if a leash. She grabbed the other edge of the rope and held to the edges in both of her paws. She then pulled on the left one setting the dragon's coarse left. She then made the dragon dive down towards the ground. "I don't understand?! Why doesn't it listen to me like it did the first time?" She shouted to herself, as she put one hand in front of her face covering it as the dragon landed harshly in the front of the Jade Palace. Maria stood up on the dragon, her mind was dizzy from the crash. She was standing dizzily, "Note to self...Learn to fly on a dragon.." Maria mumbled as she shook her head quickly getting her sight straight. The six came running over to the dragon, Tigress spoke with Maria while the other messed around with the dragon. "Do you think there is a place where we can keep the dragon?" Maria asked troubled that the dragon could roam free and return to it's master. "There might be a place somewhere around the Jade Palace to keep the dragon, but i don't think it's a good idea to have a dragon here." Tigress replied not even trying to look back to see how her friends were messing around with the creature. They then heard Po yelling as he ran straight from a breath of flame the dragon let out. The dragon then got up and crawled on its four paws quickly after the panda. Tigress watched with an amused smirk. "Maybe the dragon is a good idea." She said as she continued to eye the scene, Po running away from the fiery breaths._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Po ran behind Monkey and used him as a shield from the fire. The dragon then stopped and backed away, its wings flapped rapidly but didn't flap hard enough to lift off of the ground. Maria then called out, "Kiryu!" Kiryu, the dragon swung his head to look at her. "Who is Kiryu?" Crane asked. "The dragon." Answered the cheetah. "When did you get a chance to name him?!" the panda's voice was a bit of a shout. Maria shrugged and looked away. Her brown eyes were targeted on the dragon, her mind was opened as the dragon's words entered her brain. She then thought, '_Why can't the dragon talk? Ki Pa from Enter the dragon could talk. Why can't Kiryu talk? Is it all because when I came here it changed some of the world?_' She picked up a few words the dragon was saying and then blurted out: "Kiryu says that he was sent here from the Valley of Shadows, but...is there any Valley of Shadows?" Crane then reported-"I think there is...I remember flying over some valley. I landed and asked where I was and they said the Valley of Shadows." His voice was unsure. "Do you remember where the Valley is?" Monkey asked. Crane shook his head, Maria sighed and hit her fist against a tree. "We're doomed." "Well...We have nothing else to do. Why don't we just go search for that valley?" Po suggested as Maria disappeared through some doors. Tigress mind wasn't convinced, "Without Shifu's permission?" "We did lots of missions without Shifu's permission," Po mimicked slightly. Tigress growled, disappointing in herself that she lost. "Fine..." Maria then came back dragging a giant peace of meat. She then placed it next to the dragon. The six masters watched with opened jaws. "Where the heck did she get that meat?!" Mantis exclaimed then added, "Nevermind..." He knew there was no use in asking such a weird girl. Kiryu stuck his face into the meat and started to eat. "What?" Maria asked looking at the masters, "Kiryu needs to eat."

* * *

**In the air...**

Maria leaned on her right hand looking down at the forest, the rest did the same. Not much to do when a dragon is flying. The dragon's coarse changed quickly as it made a sharp left turn. Maria almost fell off but caught herself, she stared ahead wondering why the dragon was flying like that. She also wondered why the dragon listened to her, she had in her mind that maybe Kiryu's master was abusive to him. The dragon then shot a small fireball into the midair, there it looked as if the fireball was just going to cool down and do no damage. The fireball then made a small explosion, a portal appeared where the explosion happened. The seven watched as Kiryu flew through it. "Where are we?" Viper questioned. Tigress shrugged while the others watched in awe. The portal led them to some place, it looked as if they were in a volcano, they weren't sure. On the ground below them was covered by lava, only some cobblestones stuck out but they were to far from each other to get from one to one. The dragon was approaching some kind of building out of cooled lava which has turned to stone. The dragon landed on a safe spot next to the building. Po looked where they landed and gulped. "C-cool," Maria said her voice delightful, she never really was scared, just excited. "I'm first!" She screeched as she jumped off with a smile. Kiryu glared at her, almost looking as if he is trying to smile. The others jumped off and landed next to her. Tigress was looking around from side to side, looking as calm as ever, until she saw demons heading toward them. "Uh...Guys?" Tigress muttered to her friends. the other turned around into their stances ready to fight if needed...

* * *

Chapter 3 is done. Please review and maybe tell me how i can make it better. Sorry it was so short.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Stay back, Maria." The six masters said in unison as the demons charged, their weapons in their hands. Kiryu just watched... The demons had red, bat wings. Their eyes were brown and they were covered with red fur. They had snouts of a wolf and their sharp teeth stuck out, visible. Maria rubbed her hands together and smiled her itching-for-a-fight grin, "No worries. I know how to take care of my self." The six shrugged but had other things to deal with, they then charged right at the demons and began the battle. Po punched off as much demons as he could while jumping on some and squashing them. Tigress fought like a pro, gracefully and with strength, she swipe-kicked a demon, and then hit him to the ground. Mantis bounded from demon to demon knocking them down with his agility. Monkey easily tripped some of the demons, he then balanced on his tail while kicking off the attackers. Crane swiped his wings at his opponents as if his wings were knives. Viper used her technique of using her opponent vs her, she grabbed the half wolf's arm and pulled making him punch himself.

Maria stood in her fighting stance, even thou she didn't know Kung Fu she still could fight. Her eyes were concentrated on the charging demon, a sword was in his arms. The cheetah ducked the sword's rapid swinging. She then let out a roundhouse kick to his foot making him drop his weapon. She grabbed the sword and pulled the swords tip to the demon's neck, "Nice try killing me. You failed.." She smirked and then let the sword puncture through the neck's flesh. Blood started to gush out of the victims neck. His body shuddered as he choked on the blood that was filling his lungs. The sword has ripped some veins of his making him die quickly. The demon's body gave last big shudder and then it lay, motionless. Maria pulled the sword out knowing that she had more things to fight. She turned behind her saw more demons coming, throwing the sword at one she then dove to the side avoiding a axe. The cheetah's paws clutched the axe and then flung it into Po's opponent. The demon screeched and collapsed to his knees. Po glanced at the cheetah, shocked that she took a life or more. He wasn't sure. He then got knocked out by a spear's wooden handle. Maria saw the rest were also knocked out. She turned her head to look back only to be hit on the head. She felt pain in her head as she fell to her side. Her eyes saw patterns and then darkness conquered it all.

* * *

That's the end of chapter **4**. Warning: I love to write about drama, death, and supernatural stuff, oh and don't forget pain.


End file.
